Putih Yang Tertutup Hitam
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Sosok berkulit coklat dengan perwatakan ceroboh dan bodoh sudah melekat bersama Gopal selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun, jangan sangka Gopal melakukan semua kecerobohan itu dengan tidak disengaja. / Fanfic untuk Ulang Tahun Gopal ! / Dedicated for #BBBUnrequitedLove


Gopal terjatuh kembali. Hampir masuk ke dalam lautan lava panas yang siap melelehkan setiap bagian tubuhnya. Yaya dan Ying merutuki Gopal di hadapan, sebelum akhirnya terhempas kuat akibat musuh yang menembaki dengan laser.

Misi mereka kini tengah diujung tanduk. Kegagalan akan segera menghampiri jikalau tiada di antara mereka berempat yang lari menantang maut dan menyelamatkan Boboiboy di dalam penjara berteknologi tinggi, menghadapi maut yang mungkin merenggut nyawanya di saat penarikan paksa kekuatan elementalnya.

Gopal terdiam sejenak, berusaha menggunakan akalnya di tengah situasi genting yang menghadang.

Ide telah didapat, tinggal pelaksanaannya yang belum berjalan. Gopal tanpa dikomando segera saja berlari ke arah Yaya yang terkapar tak berdaya. Menghadang jalan musuh yang merupakan anggota dari pasukan Tengkotak yang menyerang sebuah galaksi yang tengah dilindungi habis-habisan oleh TAPOPS.

"Yaya! Cepat selamatkan Boboiboy! Aku akan menghadang mereka di sini!"

Gopal memberi perintah pada sang gadis berhijab merah muda, yang langsung dituruti tanpa menolak atau sekadar memberi kalimat penyemangat.

Yaya berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Tenaga yang tersisa disimpan sebisa mungkin untuk melawan musuh yang mungkin tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapannya. Gadis itu terus berlari sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang kini bersimbah darah, sambil terus berharap semuanya belum terlambat.

Berlari di tengah-tengah musuh yang sibuk bertarung tentu menimbulkan resiko. Musuh kini mengejar Yaya yang tak tahu apapun dan hanya asal berlari ke hadapan. Gopal, dengan segenap tenaganya, mengambil sebuah senjata tajam yang tergeletak lalu menyerang musuh yang mengejar Yaya dengan membabi buta.

"JANGAN. GANGGU. YAYAKU!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Gopal saat itu. Di matanya hanya ada kilat kekejaman dan kemurkaan yang terasa. Tiada belas kasih bagi sang alien malang yang terus menjerit kesakitan dikala sang manusia gempal mencabik-cabik dirinya bagai binatang buas.

Puas menerkam sang mangsa hingga tak bernyawa, Gopal kembali menatap kepergian Yaya. Menatap punggung sahabat paling spesialnya itu sepuas-puasnya, sebelum akhirnya satu tembakan peluru menembus dada kanannya.

Darah segar berwarna merah mengalir deras. Sakit mendera seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Namun perjuangan ini belum berakhir. Yaya masih harus dibantu dari belakang.

Dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa, Gopal kembali bangkit. Menyerang siapapun yang hendak memangsa ratunya. Tak boleh ada yang menyentuh sang terkasih. Yaya harus berhasil dalam misi ini.

Mata Gopal menyaksikan bagaimana Yaya mengeluarkan kekuatan luar biasa yang sejak tadi disimpan untuk situasi yang teramat penting, menyelamatkan Boboiboy sebelum kekuatan yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan seluruh galaksi dalam waktu singkat jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah itu disedut dan dirampas begitu saja.

Gopal menyaksikan sang pujaan hati kini menjadi pahlawan untuk semuanya. Menjadi pahlawan bagi Boboiboy, yang merupakan orang yang Yaya kagumi dan sukai sejak dulu.

Satu tembakan menembus dada kiri, hampir mengenai jantung Gopal yang berdetak tak karuan karena terkejut. Gopal terjatuh, tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang datang dua kali lipat. Wajahnya pucat, cairan merah mengalir mulus dari dalam mulut Gopal.

Gopal ingin menangis, namun tenaganya telah habis walau hanya untuk sekadar mengalirkan air mata. Matanya menatap langit berwarna merah. Langit dari planet tempat pasukan Tengkotak membuat markas besar. Langit yang mungkin akan menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat.

Ah, Gopal jadi merindukan rumahnya. Di Bumi, tempat terindah dengan langit biru dan hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang luas. Rumahnya yang menjadi tempat segala kenangan indah saat benih-benih cinta mulai timbul di hati Gopal untuk sang gadis muslim teman dekatnya.

Gopal merindukan saat mereka bermain bersama, menikmati indahnya hari, menjalani kegiatan belajar di sekolah, melihat senyuman manisnya... semakin mencintainya walau hati sang gadis kecil telah tersangkut pada Boboiboy.

Gopal tidak iri sama sekali pada pemuda berwatak ceria dan juga setia itu. Gopal justru mengaguminya. Mengagumi sosok yang bisa menjadi teman yang sempurna dan heroik di saat yang bersamaan. Ia justru memahami mengapa Yaya langsung terpikat saat melihat Boboiboy bertarung dan mengucapkan kalimat 'Terbaik!' dengan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Jujur saja, Gopal malah mendukung hubungan Yaya dan Boboiboy.

Lagipula, Gopal bersikap bodoh hanya untuk Yaya seorang. Tiada alasan yang lain. Ia juga bisa melangkah ke hadapan musuh dan menantang mereka untuk bertarung sampai semuanya tuntas. Tapi Gopal lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura takut dan membiarkan Boboiboy yang menunjukkan sikap heroiknya di depan Yaya.

Biar saja imagenya begitu rusak di hadapan umum, yang terpenting Yaya merasa terhibur dan bahagia.

Ya, apapun asal Yaya bahagia. Termasuk mengorbankan nyawa.

Memang terdengar klise, tapi hati Gopal sedari dulu telah menetapkannya.

"Gopal!"

Di saat Gopal menghitung detik kematiannya, sayup-sayup dirinya mendengar suara Boboiboy. Mata Gopal melirik ke kanan, tampak sosok Boboiboy dan Yaya yang samar-samar tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Gopal, a-apa yang terjadi..?"

Air mata Yaya mengalir begitu derasnya, menyaksikan Gopal yang tengah berada di ambang kematiannya.

 _'Kumohon, Yaya.. Jangan menangis..'_

Gopal hanya bisa mengucap dalam hati, lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Gopal.. Jangan pergi.."

Gopal terpaku. Menatap kedua sahabatnya menangisi kepergiannya yang akan datang beberapa saat lagi.

"K-kau sahabatku yang paling terbaik, Gopal.."

Boboiboy menatap nanar sang sahabat. Sedangkan mata Gopal semakin berat setiap detiknya, tanda bahwa kegelapan akan merenggut hidupnya. Kematiannya akan menjemput. Semua ini akan berakhir.

"S-selamat u-ulang tahun—hiks! Gopal.."

Dan di hari ulang tahunnya, Gopal menutup mata.

Pergi dengan hati bahagia, dengan harapan agar Yaya bahagia walaupun tanpa kehadirannya lebih lama lagi.

 _'Boboiboy.. Jaga Yaya untukku, ya.'_

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 **FIN**

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**


End file.
